Rain
by CaskettShipper4Ever
Summary: He knows. She has a plan.


_Hola, people of the interwebs! Soooo this is something that literally came to me in a dream and i had to scramble for my ipod and type it at 1 a.m. I hope you like it. (Ever error is mine. I'm sorry. I was suffering from lack of sleep.)_

* * *

Richard Castle sat in his study nursing his scotch and contemplating how utterly stereotypical he was being.

"Who cares! It's my house, Alexis and Mother aren't home, and...and...the situation calls for it."

He looked at the pouring rain outside his window. A fitting setting for the turmoil he felt inside of him.

"She knew. She knew all this time and said absolutely nothing. She tells some suspect in an interrogation but she can't tell me?"

He loved her. He would die for her. She told him to wait. To wait for the wall to come down. "Well, I totally misread that situation. I love her to much to leave. I guess I'll have to just grin and bear it, "he mused out loud. He was in deep thought when he heard a knock. "Who on Earth could that be?" he wondered while make his way to the front door.

Opening the door with a flourish he stood there in shock. Standing in front of him was the source of all his angst. Katherine Beckett, completely soaked to the bone, and sporting the largest smile he had ever seen on her.

It was a smile he had seen in pictures of her and her mom. Nothing held back, no Beckett, just Kate. "I wanna show you something Castle," was all she said before abruptly walking away.

She was halfway down the hall when she looked back and saw that he hadn't followed. She retraced her steps and found a very stunned Richard Castle still staring at her. "What? Am I speaking in tongue? Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator. They stood side by side while waiting to go down the lobby. "Where are we going?" asked Castle. Kate smiled and bumped his shoulder, "You'll see."

They walked out into the lobby and out into the rain. "I don't have an umbrella Kate." "Now why would you want and umbrella in such fine weather Castle." She lead him to a playground about a block away to his apartment. By the time they got there they were both soaked through. "You know. When Alexis was about five, this was the only place you could find us," he said with a melancholy smile. Snapping out of his memories he looked at Kate and asked, "Why are we at a playground during what feels like a monsoon?"

Kate laughed. "You're such a drama king." He glared at her and said bluntly, "You have met my mother right?"She laughed and stepped in front of him taking both his large, calloused from writing, hands into her smaller ones. Ignoring his surprised look she looked him straight in the eyes. Her hazel eyes seemed to search for and answer in his icy blue ones. After a while it seemed like she had found it because she smiled.

"You know Castle, when I was little my mom used to tell me that whenever it rained it was because someone up there was showing how much they loved me. After my mom died I used to imagine it was her telling me i love you a million little times. I still do."

She looked up and smiled as the rain hit her face. She looked back at Castle with the smile still on her face. "Thank you for sharing that with me Kate, but..."

"You still don't know why you're here." she finished for him. He smiled. "Yeah." She looked down at her feet and took at deep breath.

Meeting his eyes once again she said," Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle. You are infuriating and frustrating and absolutely childish. You do the exact opposite of what you are told and you seem to vanish when there is paperwork to be done. But...you are the only person who gets me. You are the only person who can bring out my inner-child. You may not be there for the paperwork, but you're sure as hell there for everything else. You're the only person who said Always and made me believe it. You made me feel wanted. You made me, someone who thought she was incapable of loving again, do just that. What I'm trying to say is that I heard you at the shooting and I don't know if you meant it or not, but if you did I want you to know that-that-that I love you too."

After finishing her speech she stared at their hands. How small hers looked in his, but she knew from experience how perfectly they fit together. Just like them. They were complete and utter opposites, yet they seemed to fit like the puzzle pieces to a game only they knew. "Kate." She looked up at the name. Happy he hadn't chosen to distance himself from the situation by using her last name. She searched his eyes once again and was overjoyed. All she saw was pure love and her eyes mirrored his. They stood there. Not saying a word. Just staring at each other and grinning like idiots. Suddenly, Castle scooped her up and spun her in a circle. She squeaked in surprise and threw her head back in laughter. He set her down and kissed her. He poured every bit of love he could into that kiss and Kate responded with equal vigor. Castle was the first to pull back. His hands, which were currently located on her waist, reached up to move her wet hair out of her face. "Kate, I will always love you."

* * *

_This right here is me shamelessly begging for reviews. Please? With cherries on top?_


End file.
